A variety of toe-pads have been proposed for a long time to arrange a pad between toes. For example, Patent Document No. 1 (JP-A1-2008-12077) proposes a toe pad for promoting blood circulation of toes by inserting pads between adjacent toes. In this toe pad, cylindrical pads bodies each of which is inserted between adjacent toes are tied by a strap. Patent Document No. 2 (Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3,021,096) proposes a toe pad for enhancing antibacterial activity and for deodorizing the toes which are steamed inside shoes and for removing the discomfort caused by the sweat of toes. This toe pad is placed underside the base portion of toes but has four pads each having strip shape to be inserted between adjacent toes.
In these type toe pads, the pads are held between adjacent toes and come off easily. Therefore, Patent Document No. 3 (JP-A1-2007-313043) proposes to use a toe ring fitted on adjacent toes in addition to pads arranged between adjacent toes. This patent, however, provides an assistant tool for correction or prevention of deformation such as correction of hallux valgus.
The above-mentioned toe pads are used for promoting blood circulation of toes and for correction or prevention of deformation of toes but are not used for correcting the posture and for stabilizing a balance of body.
A tiptoe supporting pad used for stabilizing a balance of body is proposed in Patent Document No. 4 (Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3,170,112). This tiptoe supporting pad is such a type that a tiptoe supporting pad is inserted or fit on the underside of the base of the toes and comprises a horizontal part arranged from an upper edge of the spherical contact surface of the foot sole to a lower side of the fingertip of at least second toe, third toe, fourth toe and fifth toe (little toe), and protrusions each entering into a space at least between second toe and third toe, between third toe and fourth toe and between fourth toe and little toe. The entirety of the tiptoe supporting pad has a gradually and smoothly curved shape in such a manner that an upper surface of the horizontal part and opposite side surfaces of the protrusions are united intimately with an underside of the base of respective toe.